1. Field of the Invention
The structure and method of this invention reside in the field of composite structures and more particularly relate to a structure having a cast framework, which in some embodiments can be wrapped with materials and further treated, which structures produce a strong lightweight structural member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Greensand casting has long been used to produce castings which process consists of pouring molten metal into a greensand mold and after the metal solidifies, the metal-cast product is removed therefrom.
Continuous belt casting processes have been utilized in the prior art such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,127 to Mellen wherein a continuously cast hollow bar is produced through a belt caster carrying a plurality of molds on caterpillar-type belts. Other devices utilize similar molds such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,478 to Lauener which discloses a method of supplying metal to a continuous mold. The passing of a continuous casting of an extrusion through a coolant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,438 to Phillips et al, a method of injecting sand into a molding machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,651 to Oliveria, and a method and apparatus for sand recovery is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,194 to Christensen. None of the prior art known to the applicant discloses the process as described and claimed below for the production of a continuously cast composite structural item.